The Special Spartan
by BanditoDorito32
Summary: What if there was no lone survivor, that the lone survivor didn't survive the vault and instead a spartan was put in their place, transported there by an experiment gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1: SPECIAL

The Special Spartan

By: BanditoDorito32

Chapter 1: S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

It was a very bright day on Earth as Tix walked down the road in the UNSC headquarters, Tix is a spartan four, being one of the newer but higher ranked spartans of the UNSC, this allows her to be in on some of the projects that ONI has in experimentation. That's exactly where she was headed at that moment, Tix though is special, not just because of some of her talents but because of her looks too. She was already a very well built woman before she became a spartan, having decently wide hips and very strong legs and being very physically fit, and even though she was fit she was still a little on the curvy side, not ridiculous like DD's or anything but more of a average sized chest. But even though she didn't have the chest size her butt was a little larger, mainly because of the strength that she has in her legs, and the amount of squats she does to keep herself in shape. Because of her body type though this makes her special and she knows what she has, so she has decided to be playful with her other spartans, especially the males, and tease them, whether its putting on a sexy pose or just lightly flirting with them from time to time, while off duty. She has been known to be a little bit of a troublemaker when it comes to those things but while in the battlefield you wouldn't know that Second Lieutenant 'Tix' and 'Tix the teaser' are the same person. Now that I've told you about how she acts and about her body a little, let me tell you what her face is like. Tix is a blonde-headed, 6' even girl, with very light freckles on her face that run under her eyes and over the bridge of her nose, with light blue eyes that seem to glow bright in the light, and a very well rounded face that has a very beautiful and pretty shape to it. Now that you know about Tix I'll let you get back to her and her story.

Tix was only in her bodysuit, which normally had her Deadeye version of the Mjolnir armor, she was walking to the ONI building that was within the UNSC base that she was currently at on Earth, as she was on R&R. As she walked to the building in question she could feel the looks she was getting as she walked past all the marines and other spartans, to which she began to purposefully pop her hips just a little bit more as she walked a few feet before stopping and looking over her shoulder and giving all the marines and spartans a smile. She then turned back around and kept walking as she had been before, after walking for about another 5 minutes she arrived at the ONI building within the UNSC headquarters. "Good afternoon lieutenant Tix," said the marine at the front door as he moved out of her way to allow her entrance to the building, "Good morning," Tix replied with her beautifully crafted voice. As she entered the building she noticed that there wasn't as many soldiers on the inside as there had been before, but she accounted this to being because of the current lack of a war going on and it being a very calm day. Tix made her way through the building to the commanders office, "Sir?" she asked as she entered the commanders office, "You requested me?" "That I did Tix," the commander replied, he was a big and rough man, with small scars very lightly plastered on his face to go along with a very rough and sandpaper-like voice. "I have an experimental device that we wanted you to test," he said as Tix sat down in front of the man's desk, "It's a device that should be able to instantly transport you from here on Earth to any ship in the UNSC fleet." Tix was awestruck at the idea of being able to do such a feat, "But sir, we've only seen that technology in forerunner installations and that was only recently, how could we possibly have been able to capture and re-engineer that technology?" she asked being worried that such a machine wouldn't be stable. "It was very simple as we had the help of some of the most advanced AI's that we could get our hands on," the commander replied getting a large smile on his face, seemingly proud of the feat that they had accomplished. "Well commander, I would be glad to put this technology to the test, as long as you can promise me that I'll stay in one piece," she said as she stood up from the chair, "I can promise you that spartan, don't worry we already tested this machine on animals and they made it through fine," the commander said as he also stood up and faced Tix. "Now then spartan, go get suited up in your armor and meet us back here asap, we want to final test this device so that we will be able to show it to the public," the commander stated as he reached down to his desk and grabbed a small stack of files and stuck them under his arm, Tix simply nodded and turned around to head back to her personal room to get her armor and suit up for the mission.

When Tix made it back to the ONI building it seemed that everyone had been waiting for her, as she walked through the labs doors and into the large room that seemingly held the transporter the commander called to her from behind a wall of glass. "Are you ready Lieutenant Tix, to be the first ever spartan to be instantly transported to one of the ships in the UNSC fleet?" he yelled, "You know it commander," she replied as she put her helmet on and turned to look at the device. It was a small circular pad, that looked just big enough to be able to possibly fit a fireteam of spartans onto the entirety of the small space. She turned to the commander and waited for further instructions, "Spartan this is the device that will help us to gain an uphand in any battle that we go into, as we'll be able to instantly transport spartans from any UNSC base or starship to wherever help is needed," the commander said getting a big smile on his face. "Understood sir, when do you want me to enter the machine?" she asked as she was getting a little anxious just standing there, "You may enter the machine now spartan, it will take a minute though as the machine has to get a read of you and figure out everything about you so that it will transport all of that." Tix nodded her head and stepped up onto the platform, when she was standing in the middle of it, it seemingly turned on and began to scan her with drones that seemed to have come out of the machine from nowhere. She stood perfectly still until the drones finally went back to their hidden places and then she looked around at the machine, "So what happens now?" she asked as she looked over at the commander, "The machine is now ready and can transport you to any ship in our fleet, so spartan where would you like to go?" Tix thought about it for a moment before answering, "The UNSC Infinity sir," the commander nodded and typed some things into the computer desktop and then hit a button. Tix then began to feel a weird pulsing throughout her body and got a weird sensation during this, She then figured that this must be the machine transporting her and then she began to start seeing white, Just before her vision fully went white she barely heard the commander say, "Where is she going?!" and then everything was white and she could feel nothing and see nothing. When color finally came back to her, it wasn't the dark color of the UNSC Infinity that she knew but it was as though it was a very dull colored earth. Tix tried to take one step forward and look around at her newfound location and then she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

The Special Spartan Chapter 2:

A New World

Tix woke up with a pounding in her head, and she sat up looking around and trying to figure out what was going on around her. When she looked around there was a large metal circle next to her and a small, blue building next to it with another one further down a small path to her left. She was very confused as these building had English on them but she had never seen these types of buildings before in any human colony she had been to, this left her wondering if this could possibly be an unknown human colony that the rebels had made or set up. She sat up slowly and scanned the area to be sure there were no threats around as she hadn't brought a weapon with her besides her knife that was attached to her armor. She began to slowly follow the path being careful to not make too much noise as she didn't want to draw much attention to herself. When she came to a fence that looked like a fence that they had on Earth she knew that the planet had to be under human control, this gave her a little peace, but not much as she figured it must be under rebel control since she had never seen it before. She continued on the path and after turning a small corner in the path she saw houses that seemed to have been slightly burned and extremely old, as they were seemingly falling apart and barely holding together, it even looked like some had collapsed on themselves. She moved a little faster when she saw how old the buildings were but was still careful to not make a lot of noise, when she reached what looked like a very old and very cracked road, she looked up and down the road to see if there was anyone in sight. But she was met with disappointment, as there was no one that she could see in sight, to her left the road seemed to just go to a roundabout with some more damaged and collapsed houses down around it, and to her right the road turned and looked like it continued on. So wanting to try and find others as fast as she could, she turned right and began to jog down the road, when she turned the corner she was again met with nothing but more houses and a wooden bridge that seemed just as damaged as the houses that it led to. She continued her jog and crossed the bridge seeing what looked like a gas station that she would see in her history books of the old Earth. Tix was very confused when she saw this, as it seemed as though this world was from the past, because when they began to colonize other worlds, these gas stations had already become outdated and were no longer in use. She continued down the road anyway as it seemed as though there was no-one there either, when she turned another corner in the road she saw a small town. Tix got very excited as she figured if there was going be people anywhere it had to be in a town of all places.

When she got to the edge of the town she began to hear gunfire, but it wasn't like normal gunfire. To her it sounded as though there were some type of energy guns and then regular weapons being used, Tix was very confused as the covenant didn't normally attack the rebels because of their rebellion against the UNSC. She slowly approached trying not to make much noise as she didn't want to attract the shooters attention, unless she knew what side they were on. When she came to what seemed to be a central part of the town, she could see a few very lightly clothed people with very ratchet-looking guns pointed and somehow shooting at a man on the balcony. The man on the balcony was holding, what looked like, a thrown-together laser weapon of some kind that had a crank-type handle on the side of it. She slowly began her approach and walked quietly to one of the people on the ground, "Ummm… Hello?" she said to one of the men on the ground. The man turned to her, wearing nothing but some leather leggings and some-kind of suspenders over his chest, "What who are you?!" the man yelled at her. "What are you?!" he yelled again before she had a chance to say anything, the others on the ground took notice of the man yelling at her and turned their attention to her, "Who cares just kill it, maybe its got something useful in it!" one shouted from across the road. Tix got very upset at the comment and before the man could blink there was a 17 inch combat knife sticking out of the front of his skull. The man in front of her didn't even have time to react to that before she had grabbed his head and turned it to face away from her, killing the man instantly. She sprinted over and retrieved her knife from the man's head and then turned to face her final two enemies, both had their weapons on her and began to fire. Tix put her arms up to protect herself from the incoming bullets but when they hit her shield they didn't seem to do very much at all to damage it, she stood up and let them continually shoot at her and when she saw her shields were depleting at almost a snails pace she walked over to the last two, choked the man on her left to death and then stabbed the other through the crown of his skull. After she finished with all the men on the ground she turned to the balcony where the other man had been, "Hello?" she called out not being able to see if the man was still there or not. "Hey, you, we could use some help in here, they've got us trapped on the top floor, please help!" he yelled from somewhere inside the building followed by some gunshots from somewhere in the building. Tix burst through the door into a very large and old building that was seemingly a museum, when she saw someone on a walkway that was in front of her, she ran up to the wall and jumped up onto the walkway, grabbing the woman who barely had anything other than pants and the same type of straps that the men had on, and throwing her against the ground with such force that she heard a loud crack as the woman's skull and spine cracked and broke. Tix then felt bullets pelting her shield from above and below her, she moved to the ones below and quickly disposed of them before moving onto the stairs which led up to the final few that had been in the old building. After she finished off the last few stragglers she went and knocked on the door that led into the room that she saw the man disappear into. "Who is it?" she heard the man yell from inside, "It's me, the one you asked to help you," she said with as much kindness in her voice as she could get. The door then opened with the man standing in the doorway, with his laser-weapon in hand, "Oh, well thank you so much for dealing with them," "No problem," Tix replied. "Well in that case, I hate to ask for more but, do you think you could help us get to a settlement?" he asked with some hope evident in his voice, "Sure I don't see why not Mr. ?" "Garvey, Preston Garvey at your service ma'am." Preston said with a bow and a tip of his hat. "Well where do you want me to start?" she asked wanting to go somewhere besides the building that felt like it could fall apart at any given second. "Well we're gonna just start heading there and if we could have you for security that would be very helpful," Preston said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake which Tix returned completely covering the man's hand with her own, "Of course, I can do that." They then walked down the stairs and after Tix kicked down the two iron gates that led to the entrance of the building, when they were outside Tix could see enemies on her radar but was wary as they could be more friendly people, like the group behind her. "So what exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Preston said as they were walking down the road, with Tix in the lead, "I'm a super-soldier, a Spartan as we're better known, created by the UNSC to be the best and strongest soldiers alive." This seemed to amaze everyone behind her, "So how did you get so big, like tall I mean?" Someone else behind her asked, "They genetically modified us to be taller, stronger, and just all around bigger than normal humans and soldiers, but I'm just a spartan four, the spartan two's are bigger than I am and are stronger too." She said, which seemed to confuse everyone behind her. "Spartan two's are the second tested spartans after the first one's failed to be as great as they were said to be, these spartans though were taken at very young ages after being observed and chosen through years of the UNSC watching the children grow.

"When they finally got to about nine years old, the UNSC went and captured them from their homes and put them into boot camp with no restrictions because of their age, this led to a few of the spartans dying in the process but the one's who passed moved on and went into the experimental portion, which is where they altered just about everything about these spartans, they made their bones just about unbreakable, they sped up their aging, heavily increased their speed, strength, and reaction times. Many of the children died in this process, as it was still experimental and not perfected yet, but the one's who did survive were then brought into the next step of the project. This was the part of the project where they got the Mjolnir armor that was made custom to them and their styles of attack, after that they were deployed on secret missions to take out rebel leaders until the covenant showed up and then they were deployed to defend the planets from the alien invaders."

All the strangers around her looked very confused and sad at the same time taking in everything that Tix had just dropped onto them, "Those poor kids," one of the men behind her said. "Well it wasn't all bad, we got the Master Chief out of the project," she replied, "Who's that?" Preston asked from right behind her, "He's the greatest spartan that's ever lived, he's killed thousands of covenant and has almost singlehandedly turned the war around, the covenant even call him 'Demon',". The survivors around her looked scared by that and still yet intrigued, "So he was basically the super hero?" Preston asked, "Yes in a way," she replied, "But every super hero has their faults and," Tix had to pause for a second as she became sad at the thought of the kill order being given for the Chief, "He was no different," she said as she thought about when the men in suits came to her with the order of the execution of the Master Chief. Suddenly Preston burst out from behind her, "Here this is it, Sanctuary Hills," he said with so much joy that it seemed to spread to everyone except for Tix, she was still reliving some bad memories. "Thank you so much, oh I never got your name by the way," Preston said as he reached out for a hand shake with Tix which brought her back to reality, "Tix is the name and you're welcome, anytime I'm around you guys just give the word and I'll help however I can," she replied gripping the man's hand. "Oh and before I go I have a question if you don't mind?" she said as they let their hands fall back to their sides, "It's no problem at all, whats your question?" he replied, "Where is the nearest main town, or big settlement or anything like that?" she asked hoping to find out some information about where she was. "Well that would be Diamond City, the big circular green building over in the distance," Preston said as he pointed to said building and Tix turned to see the large building in question. "The baseball field?" she questioned recognizing the type of building from the museums that were on Earth. "Yeah that," he said back, Tix nodded and said a quick thanks before beginning her journey towards the stadium, which she figured would take her a good six to seven hours.

After five and a half hours of walking and killing random little creatures that seemed to come from out of nowhere, she had almost reached the large building. As she was walking down the main road that led to the large gate at the front she saw that there were lights on, which was a good sign for her and she could even see people standing as guards. But the one thing she took most notice of was that there was a woman standing at the large green gate, which was closed at the time, who seemed to be yelling at some kind of control box with a speaker on it, Tix was very confused by this strange woman but began her approach anyway being very hopeful that this would be the place where she would find her answers about where she was and how she could and would get home from this wasteland.


End file.
